To evaluate response rate and toxicity of the combination of gemcitabine and cisplatin in heavily pretreated advanced breast cancer. mRNA expression of enzymes will be evaluated in tumors of patients entered into study and correlated wiht response. HER-2/neu oncogene by immunohistochemistry will be assessed and correlated to clinical response. Pharmacokinetics of cisplatin and gemcitabine will be evaluated.